


Sweet Tooth

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Femslash, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Amy and Clara and the case of the missing Halloween candy.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unbritpicked. Any and all mistakes are mine.

“Clara? Have you seen the candy we bought for the trick or treaters?”

Clara lifts her head from the papers she’s grading and looks at her girlfriend. “Oh, I put it on top of the fridge.”

Amy frowns and stands up on her tiptoes, looking around. She groans in dismay and reaches up. “There’s nothing up here but an empty bag,” she replies, holding up the item in question.

A sheepish expression comes across Clara’s face. “Really? It was full the other day.”

“Yeah? So where did it all go?”

Clara stands up and walks across the kitchen to take the bag from Amy. “I may have had one or two pieces,” she says before eyeing her girlfriend with suspicion. “What about you?”

“I didn’t touch it!” Amy exclaims. When Clara narrows her eyes at her, she sighs. “Fine. I had a few pieces too. But I swear I didn’t eat all of it!”

"Then who did?"

Amy points at Clara and retorts, "Just how much did you eat?"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

They glare at one another for several seconds before Clara looks at the bag in her hands and shakes her head in amusement. “So, are we in agreeance that we’re both at fault here?”

Amy snatches the bag away and tosses it in the rubbish bin. “Fine, but I’m buying an extra bag and I’m not sharing!” she declares. She laughs and runs out of the kitchen with Clara close behind her playfully shouting curses at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Come say hi to me on Tumblr (Hawkeye-Squared) and Twitter (Hawkeye_Squared)


End file.
